1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to electric control switches, and more particularly, it pertains to electric control switches of the type having reciprocating operating members.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, most rotary selector switch operators have been provided with different cams for different contact sequences. For example, some switch units comprise a simple contact arrangement which is convertible from a two to a three position unit. The primary disadvantages of such switches, of course, is the necessity of making and stocking a cam for each contact sequence. An example of a control switch operator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,406, issued Feb. 16, 1965, to J. H. Mullen.